In our country, the combine of rice and wheat is usually return the straw to the field by using a pulverizator to pulverize the stalks to the field after harvesting rice and wheat. With straw is not easy to rot in the field, and long-term straw returned and the soil is no effective of deep plowing, in some area of our country, the surface soil contains a lot of organic humus, the soil is too loose, severely damaged the crumb structure and physical properties of the soil, in addition to affecting the normal crop growth, can easily lead to crop reduction of output, lodging and cause high yield without foison. Due to various reasons, farmers want to remove the fragment straw out the field or burn it in the field, that cause straw burning rampantly, serious impact on air quality, the instruction of the government is difficult to solve. Rice and wheat straw is a kind of biological resources that easy to obtain, in foreign developed countries, use straw as a new type alternative fuels of biofuels. Some countries extracted alcohol fuel from cellulose of straw, some are used for roughage to feed livestock. Then the straw pickup baling machine began to show up, which compressing and baling the wheat and rice straw that separated and threshed but haven't be shattered, and arrange it in the field orderly. Farmers sell the compressed and baled straw to power plants or used for other purposes, which effectively reduce the influence on crops next season, and can also provide fuel for power plants, fully relieve the energy crisis.
In recent years, the international famous companies such as John Deere & Company, AAS and other European and American multinational companies of agricultural machinery design baling machine mostly are wheeled tractor large baling machine, which are characterized in that with a large amount of feeding, high efficient and high intelligent degree, but the wheel traction machine is mainly used for pasture harvest and baling, generate a large and quadrate bale, it is difficult to adapt to the requirements of Chinese deep mud field and small and medium size field. Therefore, it is high time to design a high-efficiency crawler-type collecting baling machine adapt to the environment where deep mud and small plots in a kind of super rice producing area in south of China with a big straw tank and automatic bale stacking system to improving performance and efficiency.
Chinese patent 201510673973.6 published a self-propelled wheeled picking up and baling device that can pick up bundles of straw material scattered in the field, and can be used to cut and recycle high stubble straw. China patent 201120247653.1 published a straw baling machine of rice and wheat harvest, design a kind of compression bale device that could bale chaff separated by cleaning sieve and straw, the effect of pickup and bale performance is completely. Chinese patent 201420216014.2 released a combine of rice and wheat harvest and bale in the integration of multiple operation, can also accomplish the task of the grain harvest of rice and wheat and straw compression and bale after threshing, avoids the typing machine go into the field the second time.
But the above patent design of baling machine's wheeled walking system cannot operation in the environment where deep mud and small plots in a kind of super rice producing area in south of China, and directly put bale in the field result in bale damp affected with water and be rot, the bale is unfavorable to storage. In addition, the picking and stubble cutting system it can't automatic match the walking speed, etc. Due to the manual or mechanical transmission of the bale, the labor intensity and the number of machines increasing, it is not benefit to the integration and improvement of processing efficiency. In existing collecting device of pickup and bale device, generally no coping device, it is poor to adapt to the landform, cannot adjust according to the height of the ground ups and downs of collecting, which will makes the elastic tooth of the pickup device hit the ground when ground big ups and downs, not only influence on the performance of straw collecting homework, but also might damage the teeth. In addition, the straw moisture content is higher when the rice harvest, the high friction of straw and easy to wind straw, it is easily break down when pickup and transport straw, such as the straw transportation not smooth, frequent jam and other issues, result in the tursser fails in the actual work process, the machine performance is not stable and the efficiency depend on the proficiency of the driver, which seriously affected the work efficiency. Due to the existence of various problems, it is difficult for existing collecting and baling machine to adapt to the operation requirements of the small scale production in deep mud and alternate plant zone rush-harvest and rush-plant in our country.